


Блуждающие во тьме

by ShimadaDju



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaDju/pseuds/ShimadaDju
Summary: АU, где Джим решился взять кольцо себе.





	

Человек стоит перед ним, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза и Ангор Рот замирает, боясь выдать свои эмоции.

Впервые у него и "нового хозяина" все происходит именно так.

— Пойми, я делаю это ради тебя.

Он уже давно прошёл ту стадию благодарности, в которой был готов придушить Лейка собственными руками, но от вида кольца, надетого на мальчишеский палец ему всё ещё становится не по себе. 

Лейк в роли повелителя не выглядит так же естественно, как в доспехах охотника, но перед глазами тролля все равно встает длинная лестница выстроенных им аргументов, которая разделяет его и человека.

Он не должен доверять Джиму Лейку.

Он не должен доверять охотнику.

 

— Это ничего не меняет, — говорит он. 

Не первый охотник пытается его обмануть, но впервые ему кажется, что существо перед ним не врет. 

— Я не хочу управлять тобой.

Джим нравится Страху сам по себе, не только потому, что он подсознательно чувствует его честность.  
Он умный и смелый мальчишка. Самый ловкий и преданный из охотников своего века, если уж на то пошло.  
Ангор уважает его силу.

Силу характера и духа. 

Но власти кольца это не отменяет.

Жаль, ведь за прошедшие недели он успел привязаться к мальчишке. 

— Только не говори, что ты опять не доверяешь мне — просит Джейк. Ангор послушно молчит. Минута плавно перетекает в две. Сопротивляться власти кольца бесполезно.

Глаза мальчишки внезапно округляются.

Страх находит это забавной чертой "юного повелителя". Одной из многих приятных особенностей Джима.

— Пожалуйста, говори! Прости! Ох, это так сложно... — Джим сводит брови вместе и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь отдалиться, — мне... правда жаль. Боги, ты действительно не веришь мне...я..я понимаю. Все нормально.

Тролль не понимает его сомнений.

Он доверительно кладет руку мальчишке на плечо. Тот даже не вздрагивает, а ведь должен его бояться. 

— Мне очень жаль. Ты должно быть ужасно страдаешь, я не хочу усугублять это. — устало говорит Лейк.

— Нет, — Ангор прерывает его, качая головой.  
Он перекладывает ладонь стоящему рядом охотнику на макушку и слегка ерошит его волосы. — Это не так.

— Тебе легко говорить, — хмыкает тот, — Это не ты видишь себя со стороны.

Они застывают, будто время вокруг них остановилось.

— Джим! - прирывает их крик Барбары, и Ангор поклясться готов, что видит на щеках охотника едва заметный румянец. - Ужин!

Мальчик ежится под его ладонью, но послушно отступает к двери.

— Ты помнишь, где должен прятаться? — обращается он к Роту, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Шкаф, — отмахивается тот. — Иди уже, охотник.

Он слышит, как тот бежит через две ступеньки вниз. Прятки, так прятки.

Они же не хотят "напугать маму".

Когда за Джимом закрывается дверь, Страх прижимает ладони к лицу.

Подчиняться охотнику слишком сложно.

 

***

Он не знает точно, когда всё это началось.

В какой именно момент ненависть к мальчишке, злость на охотника и страх перед кольцом переросли сначала в дружбу, а затем, после долгих месяцев, в любовь. 

Это случилось так медленно и постепенно, что он и сам не заметил. А зря.

И вот теперь, когда они стали так близки, он слишком боится всё разрушить, чтобы что-то предпринять. Жалкое зрелище.  
Заклинание и без того выдавливает из него силы. 

Оно может навредить Лейку.

 

Джим продолжает поиски.

***

— Как прошел"спектакль"? — спрашивает он у Джима выходя из тени, когда мама того проносится мимо них, невнятно что-то воскликнув.

Сейчас лето, и Джеймс, уже подросший, ставший только крепче, обычно провожает ее до дверей, а сам проводит время с ним или кем-то еще из "отряда троллхантер". Большая часть этого времени удаляется Ангору.

— Ланч не забыла? — кричит Джим женщине в спину, а потом смотрит на тролля и совсем по детски вздыхает. — "Спектакль" был поразительно ужасен. Мне сложно придумывать все новые и новые отмазки для нее. Она все же моя мама. Это трудно.

Он устало падает в кресло рядом с Ангором. Кольцо поблескивает на указательном пальце, но троллю не хочется снять его с тонкой человеческой руки.

Джим замерает на миг, нерешительно смотря на Страха сверху вниз.

Тот, уже сидящий у его ног, рассеянно водит кинжалом у самой кронки ковра. Их взгляды встречаются. 

— Почему ты не скажешь ей правду, юный охотник? — хмыкает Ангор, откидываясь на подлокотник кресла.

Джеймс замирает.

— Ей? — переспрашивает он.

— Да, — Страх закатывает глаза. — Я живу в твоем доме уже долгое время, поверь мне, твоя мать не так глупа. Она явно что-то подозревает. И конечно, это не то, что в ее доме живут посменно два или более тролля. - он поднимает голову, - Джим, ты должен ей сказать и лучше раньше, чем она поймет все сама.

— Но!

— Должен, " Мастер Джим ", — пародирует он Моргунчика, — Твоя мать не глупа для смертной, она поймет. Тем более, — он изо всех сил пытается не засмеяться — ее "бойфренд" перевертыш уже давно делает промахи перед ней. И явно скрывает это хуже тебя.

Джейк шутливо отмахивается.

— Не говори о нем,"мистера Стриклера" мне хватает и в школе! 

Он шутливо пихает Ангора пяткой в плечо и откидывает голову на подушки, задумчиво осматривая потолок.

— Но как мне это сделать? Что сказать ей? — Джим нервничает и лишь глубже пытается влезть в кресло с ногами. Ангору думается, что с его подросшими конечностями это вряд-ли возможно. — Просто выложить все, как есть? А если она не поверит? Если не станет слушать? 

— Просто скажи ей, — соглашается тролль, не зная, что ещё сказать. 

Что он может ответить? Что посоветовать? 

Его матери давно нет, он и не помнит уже, как говорил с ней о чем-то в последний раз. 

—Будь честен.

 

***

— Джим, — Кертнис, новая девочка из класса охотника смотрит на него большими влюблёнными глазами, — ты не будешь против прогуляться сегодня со мной? 

Джеймс давится глотком сока и кашляет. Он кидает на нее обеспокоенный взгляд, а потом непонимающе смотрит на Тоби и Клер, которые пытаются незаметно подать другу "тайные" знаки под столом.

Ангору, обычно, нравится уходить из дома и наблюдать за этой троицей. Однако, сегодня ситуации отличается от обычной.

— Эм, наверное, — неуверенно кивает Джим, улыбаясь.

Кертнис выглядит очарованной им, и в сочетании с большими, и невинными глазами это бьёт в самое сердце любого мальчишки.

Но не Лейка.

Джим косится на Клер с легким ужасом, призывая прийти на помощь. Ангор может его понять. 

С "мисс Нюньез" они расстались пару месяцев назад, и сейчас, и тогда, эти двое больше друзья, чем что-то другое.  
Джим связан с этой смертной "клятвой".

Самому Ангору нравилась Клер, она неплохо влияла на Лейка, когда они были вместе.  
Этого достаточно для признания ее заслуг.  
Понять же других женских особей трущихся около Джима он не в силах.

Джим любит ее...как друга, и до смешного боится упасть в глазах Клер, совершенно не подозревая о том, что его безопасность волнует ее больше других девушек вокруг. 

Ангору нравится ее забота о Джеймсе. Однако, он старательно давит непрошенную ревность, потому что вины Джима и других людей в том, что Ангор кажется себе единственной подходящей кандидатурой рядом с охотником, нет.

— Парень, — говорит он, — почему ты так смешно реагируешь на нее? Она кажется тебе милой? Хочешь проделать с ней то, что хорошенькие мальчики хранят в своих невинно-пошловатых мечтах?

Видимо, охотник слышит его и глаза Джима расширяются, становясь просто огромными, а щёки моментально заливает краснотой.

В последний раз такой вид у него был, когда Ангор и Драал застали его в туалете за..."развлечением с самим собой".

По крайней мере, именно так Страху пришлось оправдывать хозяина перед троллем.

Кто же виноват, что почти все подвиды троллей находят удовольствие лишь в битвах, игнорируя зов родной плоти? 

Явно не юный охотник.

Кертнис смотрит на Джеймса, как на дурачка.

— Я.…я думаю, что буду немного занят — объясняет он. — эм, все ближайшее время.

Крошка Кертнис явно не находит резкую смену ответа уместной и уходит с видом оскорбленной невинности.

Что-же, Ангор рад. Он не думает, что в жизни Джима нужен кто-то еще. 

***

—Ангооооооор! —кричит ему "пухлый малыш", друг Джима, и тянет за собой, заставляя спрятаться в шкаф.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, смертный? — тролль едва не переходит на рык.

— Тише! — шипит Тобиас и прикладывает палец к губам. - Шшшшшшш!

Повинуясь былым инстинктам Ангор замирает рядом с ним и чувствует себя полным идиотом, но потом в комнату заходят Джим и Драал.

— Они что-то задумали! — человек, видимо, пытается подсмотреть за происходящим в комнате и Рот сжалившись над ним подает свой глаз.  
Он почти сочувствовует горе шпиону.

— Аккуратно протолкни его в щель между дверей, - говорит он, присоединяясь к слежке.

На самом деле, ему и самому интересно узнать о делах Джима с Драалом.  
Чужой тролль на его территории начал раздражать Рота уже давно.

Ревность вновь бурлит в груди и подавить ее уже сложнее. 

Для Джима он и Драал от чего-то стоят слишком близко и одновременно так далеко в плане важности.  
Это не мисс Нюньез, его первая любовь и девушка.

Ангор чувствует это.

Нюньез не воспринимается Джимом так же, как они с Драалом. 

Она даже близко не стоит рядом с ними.

Джим спас их.

Охотник несет за них ответственность.

Ангор ревнует Джейка к самому близкому, по сущности к нему, существу.

Он ведь убийца с искалеченным мозгом, до сих пор пытающийся собрать себя по кусочкам. Куда ему до друга героя, сына другого охотника? 

Не он спасал Джейка.

Он пытался его убить.

Джиму намного лучше без него, чем было бы с ним. 

Однако, пока есть кольцо - есть и их связь.

Тем временем, разговор в комнате набирает обороты.

— Ты нашел что-нибудь? Есть что-то от Моргунчика? — говорит Джим, пытаясь скрыть тревогу. — Вендел?

Надежда в его глазах огромна. 

Что происходит с охотником, что он так взбудоражен?

—Нет, ничего, — Драал успокаивающе хлопает Джима по плечу, — Пойми, такие дела не делаются сразу. Нужно время.

Ангор готов разорвать его за этот жест. Почему Джим не пошел за советом к нему? Что знает этот тролль, чего не знает он?!

Видимо, его выражение лица ужасно и говорит само за себя, раз друг Джейка отскакивает от него как можно дальше.

От этого их отвлекает крик.

— Сколько еще, Драал?! Ты не хуже меня видишь ситуацию! Я боюсь... — Джим вскакивает, начиная резко бродить по комнате — я боюсь не успеть. Драал, ты же понимаешь меня? 

— Конечно, — тот быстро кивает, — я понимаю, ты боишься. Любить, особенно настолько сильно и впервые...это сложно, — он пытается перевести все в шутку, — я помню Арррггххха, когда еще был ребенком и ты бы виде.…

Ангор не успевает заметить, как Тобиас выскакивает из шкафа с оглушительно громким звуком, и быстро прячется в тени все еще закрытой дверцы.  
Тобиас отсутствия подельника не замечает.

— Джим! Боги, Джим, кто она? Это Кертнис? КЛЕР? ТЕБЕ СНОВА НРАВИТСЯ КЛЕР? Или это из-за таинственной незнакомки ты и отказал Кертнис? — с улыбкой спрашивает Тоби, поворачиваясь к Драалу с уже серьезным лицом — Вы расскажите эту историю до конца позже, мистер.

Ангор смотрит прямо Джеймсу в глаза, словно видит насквозь.

Мальчик ужасно напуган.

— Тобс, ты ее не знаешь — врёт он. Это видно по венке на его шее. Она начинает частить, — Ты следил за нами?

Дальше Ангор не слушает.

Он не видит сочувственного взгляда Драала направленного в его сторону. 

И решает, что лучше заняться делом. Третий камень Ганмара сам себя не найдет.

А Ангор не хочет, чтобы Джим в очередной раз жертвовал собой.

 

***

— Ты уходишь? — Джим переводит взгляд с Ангора на клинок в его руках и обратно. Он выглядит по-настоящему расстроенным.

— Всего на пару дней, — говорит он. — Ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия.

Джим хмурится.

— Но, — он склоняет голову на бок. — Зачем тебе уезжать?

— Это.…нечто личное — Ангор пытается смотреться ободряюще. — Важное дело.

— Но ты ведь вернёшься? — теперь охотник выглядит взволнованным. Он еще такой мальчишка.

—На тебе моя душа охотник, конечно же, я вернусь.

И Ангору хочется ударить самого себя. Потому что это явно была очень плохая аналогия. Джим не должен знать.

— Я всегда рядом, когда буду тебе нужен. Обещаю тебе, что прибуду сразу же, как только ты меня позовёшь. Договорились? — они неловко замерают и одинаково странно смотрят друг на друга.

Ангор с содроганием уходит из дома охотника после полуночи.

Заклятье давит на него, но ему удается расствориться не слышно. 

Он никого не будит, даже если хотел этого.

 

***

— Ты вернулся! 

Джим тут же обнимает его и в душе Ангора что-то смещается. Он почти рад оказаться рядом с хозяином. С Джимом.

— Здравствуй, — произносит он. — Не слишком ли ты рад, юный охотник?

Джим трясёт головой и наконец-то отпускает его.

— Он очень по тебе скучал, — говорит Клер, стоящая чуть поодаль с остальными. На ее лице тоже возникает неуверенная улыбка.

Ангор поднимает голову и понимает, что все попытки выкинуть влюблённость в охотника из головы прошли впустую.

Ему всё ещё хочется подойти к Джиму и обнять его сильнее. Если бы только обнять.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя. — говорят они одновременно и застывают. Джим отмирает первым, - Давай ты.

— Хорошо, — Ангор надеется, что его голос не кажется странным, — Я ходил за этим.

Он достает камень и морщится. Заклинание радо покорности хозяину, но подношение охотнику беспокоит его и баламутит магию вокруг Ангора. От этого становится тошно.

Он не собирается говорить Джиму, сколько труда ушло на поиск камня, достаточно того, как тот смотрит на него, чтобы понять всю важность этого дара для охотника.

Когда мисс Нюньез на полном ходу врезается в него и обнимает, он может лишь встретиться глазами с Лейком и кивнуть ему в ответ на лучистую улыбку.

" Ангор Рот готов сквозь землю провалиться" — говорит выражение его лица.

— Джим скучал по тебе, — говорит Клер ему на ухо. — Моргунчик сказал, что он ведёт себя невыносимо, а Драал, что "Охотнику следует вытащить голову из жо…

— Клер! — прерывает ее Джим.

— Это прямая цитата, её нужно говорить целиком, — поясняет ему она и снова обращается к троллю. — Он очень скучал.

— Вот как? — Ангор переводит взгляд на Лейка..

Тот демонстративно закатывает глаза, всем своим видом говоря, что это гнусная ложь.

—Так о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной, охотник?

Джим вдруг выглядит напуганным до смерти.

-Ребят, оставьте нас...пожалуйста. — Джим отходит на пару шагов, — Это...в некотором роде подарок — говорит он с надеждой. И протягивает ему тонкий свиток, — Тут...это заклинание, которое, возможно, сможет сделать тебя свободным и вернет твою душу.

Ангор замирает и аккуратно берет лист в руки.

— Как мне отблагодарить тебя?

— Мммм...я даже не знаю. Это просто подарок, я делал это не ради благодарности.

— Ясно.

Видно, что Лейк нервничает. 

Его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, все чаще пытаясь посмотреть на него. Руки, словно маленькие зверьки, то исчезают в карманах штанов, то снова появляются, теребя края толстовки.

— Все в порядке? 

— Да, — выдыхает Джим. Видно, что он больше не может молчать. — Ты останешься с нами, когда мы...совершим ритуал?

— В этом были сомнения? — уточняет воодушевившийся тролль.

Лейк неловко трет руку через толстовку.

— Возможно, — подтверждает Джеймс.

И вот, понимает Ангор, это тот самый момент, которого он так боялся. Сейчас Джим скажет, что ему лучше уйти и Ангору даже надеяться будет не на что. 

Конечно, где он, а где охотник...

— Тогда мне действительно лучше будет уйти подальше после ритуала, — Ангор раздражённо передёргивает плечами и идет прочь из комнаты. 

Шаги Джеймса за собой он не слышит.

— Свидание! — вдруг доносится сзади, —Сначала люди приглашают друг друга на свидание! 

Ангор видит охотника в отражении зеркала на против. Тот красный словно спелая вишня.

— Не хочешь выпить со мной...колы и посмотреть фильм?

— Хочу, — соглашается Ангор, оборачиваясь к Джиму.— Но я не перевертыш, охотник.

— Думаю, мы вполне сможем что-то с этим сделать.

И Джим просто не может не уточнить:

— Это свидание. Ты знаешь же, что я делаю?

Ангор поворачивается к нему, подходя ближе и ближе, накрывая охотника своей тенью.

— Я прожил больше, чем все твои друзья вместе взятые и пережил столько событий, сколько хватит на целые собрания книг. И ты думаешь, что я не знаю человеческих ритуалов? — он берет Джима за подбородок, заставляя их взгляды встретиться. — Скорее это ты не знаешь обычаев моего народа. У нас за подобные мысли в сторону молодого тролля убивали на месте. Нужно было уведомить всю его родню, прежде чем вести "пить колу".

Джеймс делает испуганное лицо.

— Шутка.

Ангор улыбаетесь и делает то, что хотел уже долгое время. 

Все же, целовать охотника даже приятнее, чем охотиться на него.


End file.
